Who Needs Saving?
by OurAria
Summary: A night I will never forget. The night I saved the most notorious criminal in Gotham, the Joker. It was by accident, I swear. Now I have to deal with the Gotham Underworld coming after me. Yay...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Suicide Squad or anything DC. I do own my OC. This story will contain mature themes and a lot of swearing, so trigger warnings and age restrictions! This is my first story so can you please give feedback. Please R &R and enjoy! **

**This chapter contains abuse, so a Trigger Warning. It also contains swearing.**

 **Chapter One**

I Accidentally Save A Prince

~~~~~Avalon POV~~~~~

Gotham City. The hell hole of the world. My home.

It's common to hear screams and gun shots around the city followed by police sirens and if there is silence, the rare chance that it happens, then those noises soon follow.

"Avalon! Get your black ass back here, I'm talking to you, bitch." my boyfriend, Angelo, yelled from our apartment window as I walked out of the complex.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours. I need to clear my head." I called back up to him and added mentally 'and so do you' then continued to walk. I turned of the notifications on my phone so he wouldn't bother me and I continued walking.

I was cold out tonight. The Christmas holidays were fast approaching and I was barely scraping by. Angelo was spending all my hard earned money for drinks and whores. He doesn't know that I know, it would only mean worse for me.

I am Avalon Carter, a thirty year old, black woman working as a gym/dojo owner. I teach anything from self-defence to high level martial arts. I've grown up in these street and know every corner and street name. I made it a hobby to get out of my parents house when they fought or decided to go after me. It came in handy multiple times.

My thick, curly, mid-back length, brown, natural hair falls around my face, partially shielding me from the cold wind, and my smooth, brown skin, slightly red from the biting cold. My big, dark brown eyes take in the surroundings of the area and my full lips slightly parted, letting out puffs of white breath.

My muscular, curvy body is wrapped in a warm jacket and jeans with my winter boots on my feet.

I kicked away some snow and that is when I heard it, the gun shots. There were a few screams and they seemed to be getting closer. Shit.

I turned to walk in the opposite direction but it was too late, they have already arrived. It was a mob fight, that much was clear and I hid the best I could on the bridge that we were on, I just had to stay low and pray.

A man backed away from the fight and near me but he hit the bridge railing and tumbled over. I leapt up, over the railing, keeping a firm hold of the rails and grabbed his wrist before he could plunge into the icy water that would surely kill him if the pollution didn't. Those waters fucks people up.

I tightly held on for my life and I heard the man grunt in surprise. I look around and quickly form a plan.

"I'mma swing you over to the lower rails, just hold tight." I called with out looking away from my goal as I heard a grunt of agreement. I started swinging and I eventually got him to where I was aiming. I strengthened my grip on the rail and worked on climbing towards land.

"Um... lady." the silky voice called from the man. I turned and came face to face with none other than the Clown Prince of Crime himself, the Joker.

He smelled of smoke, gunpowder, something acidic and something woodsy. His hands were rough and calloused from work and his voice was rough but flowed easily.

He is easily recognisable for his acid green hair, pale skin, red lips, tattoos and strange attire. His eyes were and icy blue and when they connected with mine, I could feel the connection but I ignored it. He is dangerous and I should stay away.

This man has been blowing up Gotham for two months, trying to find his queen, Harley Quinn. Batman got her and threw her in jail in an unknown location. He's said to be at his most crazy since she was locked up.

"Shit." was all I said and the man threw back his head and laughed that haunting laugh.

"Yeah, thanks. Now, why did you decided to save a mobster?" he asked with a tilted head as we climbed away from the fight and towards land.

"Um... no one truly deserves to die, no matter what crimes they have committed," I commented, giving a side eye to the Joker, wary of his next moves.

"Ha ha ha! You're a funny one. Ain't ya scared, little lady?" he questioned and I found myself rolling my eyes.

"What is this, '20 Questions'?" I found myself muttering, "And sorta, I'm more scared of plunging into the water below. I can't swim." I shrugged as I jumped onto the river bank and looked towards the fight.

There was a car on fire but the gun fire has stopped. There must be a victor of the fight. I started to walk away, not bothered that the criminal behind me was still there.

"Can't swim and you still risked your life for the lowest of the lows, huh? Why didn't you just push me into the water once you realised who I was? It would mean that you would be safer for longer." he kept on pressing and I turned to face him.

"Because, I guess, you are the only original thing in this city. You keep it interesting. Dangerous, yes, but still interesting. You never do the same thing twice and never for the same reason, similar but not the same." I babbled on and I quickly realised who I was speaking with. I gave a small huff and looked him in the eyes.

"Now, I am cold, I am tired and I want to go home. So long, Mister Joker. I hope I never have to see you again." I told him with a small, two fingered salute and a small smile, I walked off into the night.

~~~~~Joker POV~~~~~

When I went over that bridge, the last thing I expected was for some girl, no _woman_ , to jump over and save me. Wild night I'm having. She didn't even look at me and still made sure I was safe before checking me over. Her reaction, I must admit was funny.

"Shit." was all she said and I threw my head back and let out a hearty laugh.

The woman was very attractive. She appeared to be in her late 20's and her big, brown curls fell down her back, her dark skin was smooth, her full lips were begging to be kissed and he big, brown eyes bore into mine and I felt the connection between us. This woman is a strange one.

She smelled of something sweet and spicy. A little fruity but floral as well. Her hand was soft and undamaged. Her voice as a little rough but smooth and she has a slight accent. She is from the area but spent time elsewhere.

"Yeah, thanks. Now, why did you decided to save a mobster?" I asked with a tilted head as we climbed away from the fight and towards land.

"Um... no one truly deserves to die, no matter what crimes they have committed," she commented lightly, giving me the side eye, causing me to let out a giggle.

"Ha ha ha! You're a funny one. Ain't ya scared, little lady?" I questioned with a metal filled smile.

"What is this, '20 Questions'?" she muttered, "And sorta, I'm more scared of plunging into the water below. I can't swim." she shrugged and jumped onto the river bank and looked towards the fight.

The light from the car fire reflected off her face, giving her an ethereal glow. She was truly beautiful. The more I observed her, the more I wanted her. To break her.

Two months and I still haven't found Harley and here comes this woman, just by chance to save me, then fills all my senses.

"Can't swim and you still risked your life for the lowest of the lows, huh? Why didn't you just push me into the water once you realised who I was? It would mean that you would be safer for longer." I giggled lightly and she spun to face me.

"Because, I guess, you are the only original thing in this city. You keep it interesting. Dangerous, yes, but still interesting. You never do the same thing twice and never for the same reason, similar but not the same." she spoke as if she was in a trance but quickly broke out of it. She snapped her gaze up to meet mine.

"Now, I am cold, I am tired and I want to go home. So long, Mister Joker. I hope I never have to see you again." she told me with a small, two fingered salute and a small smile then walked off into the night.

"Boss! Boss! We have 'em." Johnny called out and I didn't look away from the direction she walked in.

"Nice, tie 'em all up, take 'em down to the basement. Now, I have another assignment for you, Frosty boy." I smiled gleefully and made my plans to ensnare the woman who saved the Joker.

~~~~~Avalon POV~~~~~

Once I was out of view, I ran for my life back to the house I left earlier this evening. I've never considered it home, it has never felt like one. Homes are meant to be welcoming and you look forward to going there but I have never felt like that anywhere.

I walked through the door and instantly Angelo was on me.

"Where did you go, huh? Where you off shacking up for some money, eh? Where is the money you got? Didn't pay you obviously, you are shit a stuff like that."

He grabbed my hair, swept my legs out from under me and kicked me to next week. I've grown used to this. The verbal, physical and sexual abuse. We were together for a year before he started getting possessive then three years when he thought I was cheating and offering myself up to other men. The six years we have been together, he has never treated me kindly and I am frankly scared of him.

"Angleo, please! Stop!" I screamed in pain as he tore some of my hair out.

"Don't tell me what to do, bitch!" he back handed me and I fell on top of the couch. He left me there to cry as he went out for a drink.

This is my life. This is what I have to live with. And God, I want out.


End file.
